1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cases to carry eyeglasses or small objects generally and more particularly to cases which are lightweight, heat and crush resistant, and meet emergency industry standards.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Persons working in the emergency services or the industrial field at times must wear masks, helmets and other related gear that does not permit the use of sunglasses or eyeglasses. Their glasses must be put in a safe place for protection from the sometimes harsh work place environment while using this equipment. Persons working in this type of environment must either place their eyeglasses outside of the work area or place them in a case. Cases presently used, are generally made from soft construction and are not inherently crush resistant making them unsuitable for the emergency service worker or the industrial worker. Firefighters for example do not have a case available to them to protect their glasses from extreme heat, cold and other harsh and damaging forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,593 to Root discloses a protective device for providing protection of articles, such as glasses, during shipping. The container 10 is manufactured from a flexible material which maintains its shape through the use of a volatile substance such as liquid nitrogen. Although effective for shipping, the container 10 cannot be used as a glasses case where repeated access is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,572 to Everburg provides an expandable/collapsible eyeglass case. The concept of the Ever- burg patent is to eliminate the space taken by the eyeglass case when the glasses are being worn. To do this, the Everburg case must be flexible and therefore unable to provide protection for the glasses.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a heat, cold and crush resistant spectacle case for the emergency service worker, industrial worker, sportsman, or any other related field application.
A more specific object is to provide a heat, cold and crush resistant spectacle case, which is lightweight, meets industry standards, and can be easily mounted to the persons clothing. Keeping the glasses clean, unharmed and convenient will make for a safer and more efficient work atmosphere.
These and other objects are accomplished in one preferred embodiment of the invention wherein a pocket is provided with a protective case with an elongated body having sides, a rounded bottom and an opening at its top to accommodate the insertion of a liner. A liner is provided with an elongated shape having sides, a bottom and an opening at its top. The liner is inserted into the protective case then doubled over the edge of the protective case and secured at its bottom with a hook & loop closure system. The protective case and liner component are now placed into the pocket. The pocket is a generally square body having sides, a bottom and an opening at its top, covered by and extended closure flap. The closure flap is provided with a hook & loop closure system to secure and close the pocket. The pocket is then sewn into place on the persons work clothing at their desired location. The spectacle case can also be used can also be used as a belt mount model if that is the application desired. The liner and protective case remain in the pocket as an integral part of the spectacle case. The liner and the protective case can be removed for cleaning or replacement if needed.
During use, the flap is raised and the glasses placed in the liner portion of the spectacle case and the flap closed. When needed, the user raises the flap and retrieves their glasses from the liner portion of the spectacle case.